Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to pattern-recognition processors and, more specifically, in certain embodiments, to the synchronization of direct memory access controlled operations of the pattern-recognition processors.
Description of Related Art
In the field of computing, pattern recognition tasks are increasingly challenging. Ever larger volumes of data are transmitted between computers, and the number of patterns that users wish to identify is increasing. For example, spam and malware are often detected by searching for patterns in a data stream, e.g., particular phrases or pieces of code. The number of patterns increases with the variety of spam and malware, as new patterns may be implemented to search for new variants. Searching a data stream for each of these patterns can form a computing bottleneck. Often, as the data stream is received, it is searched for each pattern, one at a time. The delay before the system is ready to search the next portion of the data stream increases with the number of patterns. Thus, pattern recognition may slow the receipt of data.
Furthermore, efforts to increase the speed at which the data stream is searched can lead to synchronization problems with the data, as well as timing issues with regard to control of both the processing of an input data stream to the system and the output of the results of the searched data stream. Accordingly, a system is needed that may increase the speed at which a data stream may be searched, while maintaining a properly timed processing and flow of information both into and out of the system.